CHAPTER 4: INAPPROPRIATE
by femmefan1946
Summary: This would be about the time or just before the Tams board Serenity. There is, I think, agreement that Kaylee has a strong sex drive. And that Simon doesn't. Just as his options are limited on a spaceship, so are Kaylee's. And she may not be as willing as Jayne to visit brothels when dirtside. Inara is already travelling with them.


INAPPROPRIATE

Zoe and Wash smiled at the sleepers on the chesterfield in the lounge. Both Kaylee and the Captain had dropped off during vid night and slept peacefully as the rest of the crew quietly cleared up the remaining shrimp crackers, popcorn and other salty snacks.  
"Captain needs his sleep. He's been walking around late at night again." said Zoe. "Kaylee seems pretty out of it too."  
"Leave them. If you wake Kaylee, you'll wake Mal. Then he'll be clomping up and down the corridor all night again."  
As they left for their bunk, twined together, Kaylee slept on with her head on Mal's chest.

Nearly an hour later, she stirred. Moving her head she found her face less than a centimetre from Mal. She grinned at his peacefully sleeping face, and his deep breathing,not quite a snore. She closed the tiny space and kissed his cheek. "I love my Captain, " she murmured.

Kaylee gazed at his sleeping face, for once calm and showing his actual youth. She always had been aware he was a handsome man, but sleeping he looked perhaps even a little angelic. The anger and melancholy erased by slumber. She kissed his lips. Startled by her own daring, she withdrew, but there was no reaction.  
Kaylee was intrigued. Mal often kissed her cheek or her head. He called her "mei-mei" and hugged his "little Kaylee". He loved her like his own sister.  
But that mouth was like... satin or something. Even this late at night his breath was fresh and sweet.  
She kissed his mouth again and touched her tongue to his slightly parted lips. She sighed and kissed him again, willing him to wake and kiss her back.  
He moved, without waking, and slipped from almost upright to prone on the chesterfield. Kaylee slipped down with him, still with his big arm across her shoulder, almost pinning her to his chest with the weight.  
The move put his delicious mouth out of her easy reach, and she sighed. Her hand moved across his broad chest and she felt the muscles there, strong, firm, and heavy.  
Kaylee knew that the Captain thought her out of bounds. He thought she was a kid who needed protection. Heck, he'd promised her daddy he would take care of her. But looking at his sleeping face she realized that he was not the mean old man he claimed, barely over thirty she thought. Maybe ten years older than she was.  
Her hands explored his sleeping body gently. His broad chest, his strong arms, his narrow hips. She wished he was on his side so she could touch his lovely ass. But on his back, that was out of reach. Out of bounds.  
Guiltily, she ran her hands over his thick thighs. Then up his inner thigh and... perhaps not... she gazed at his sleeping face and gently rubbed his cock through his pants. She felt a slight stirring and it firmed perceptibly at her touch. Not erect but definitely bigger and she wondered how big it got when he was fucking.  
What was she thinking? This was so inappropriate! But her soft strokes did not stop and his pants were starting to look a little strained.  
Kaylee was feeling a little strain herself. Her belly was clenching with excitement. Release was usually in her own hands with the help of some interesting gadgets she had purchased in various stopovers.  
Mal shifted and moved his own hand to his cock. Then seemed to fall into a deeper slumber .  
Kaylee reached out to the buttons of his fly and his cock was free. She stopped and admired his manhood. Large but not uncomfortably so. Thick but not too much to stretch...  
Inappropriate. Inappropriate. Inappropriate.  
And he was circumcised. Kaylee liked uncut men for fucking but ... if she was going to suck a cock, circumcised was just... nicer.  
Kaylee slipped a little lower and licked the tip. She knew boys liked when she blew them and she'd been told she was pretty good at it. She ran her tongue around the helmet and then pushed her mouth over and down, running her tongue along the sensitive vein. He was too big for her to take all of him in her mouth, but she moved, and sucked and hummed quietly while his breath quickened and his hips moved involuntarily.  
She ran her tongue along his slit and cupped his balls, still inside his pants, in her hand. Mal mumbled, just syllables, not English or Chinese, and jerked as he came in her mouth, hot and salty. Kaylee was caught a little unawares and nearly choked. Her eyes flew up to his face, but apparently he was having a dream. A very very pleasant dream.  
She reached over to the low table and found a napkin to spit the come into and wiped the inside of her mouth.  
Mal's erection was disappearing, which was a little disappointing, but she tucked his cock back into his pants and fastened the buttons. Slowly, she slipped from his sleeping embrace, kissed his satin mouth again and slipped off to bed.

"I am a bad bad man," thought Mal. "A bad bad man." And grinned. And fell back asleep.


End file.
